


【鸣佐】Merry Christmas Mr. Uchiha

by PattttW



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Written in Chinese, alternative universe - contemporary era, 中文, 叔鸣佐, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattttW/pseuds/PattttW
Summary: -Merry Christmas, Mr. Uchiha.-Merry Christmas, Mr. Uzumaki.





	【鸣佐】Merry Christmas Mr. Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的圣诞贺文，在这里存个档。标题来自于坂本龙一的《Merry Christmas Mr. Laurence》。  
> 祝大家圣诞快乐。

·CP: Naruto/Sasuke  
·Ratings: NC17  
·Warnings: 现pa叔鸣佐；狗血老梗；破镜重圆。内含难吃腿肉，慎点。  
·Words: 10000+  
·角色属于岸本，ooc属于我。

 

01  
　　好热，宇智波佐助随意地扯了扯脖子上的围巾。  
　　  
　　同为岛国的海洋性气候，十二月的东京比伦敦稍微暖和一点。他解开大衣领子下的一颗扣子，略微松了一口气。出租车司机服务周到地将后备箱里的行李取出来，交到他的手里。白手套的右手扶住帽檐，露出一个恰到好处的微笑，“多谢您的光顾。提前祝您节日快乐。”然后微微一躬身以示歉意，转身坐进驾驶室，发动汽车离去。  
　　  
　　佐助微妙地对这熟悉的日语和场景感到一丝久违的怀念之情。三年，还是五年？他不太记得清有多久没有回过日本了，自从他远赴英国求学又留在伦敦工作之后。  
　　  
　　长途飞行的后遗症还没有完全消退，佐助揉了揉眉根，酸涩的眼睛被闪烁的霓虹灯一照，有轻微的刺痛。东京繁华的商业中心即使在夜晚也车马如织，形形色色的明亮灯牌几乎要将夜色染白。佐助这才后知后觉地想起片刻之前那位司机先生的祝福语，啊，原来圣诞节快要到了。  
　　  
　　距离圣诞节还有一周，百货大楼早就在门口布置起节日氛围的装饰，圣诞色的红绿金彩灯缠绕垂挂在街道两侧的灯柱和行道树上，巨大的云杉被树立在最显眼的位置，早早地挂上了各色铃铛、彩花和礼物。  
  
　　突兀的红色气球卡在冷杉的枝杈间。一个扎着冲天辫的孩子正仰头望向那里，怎么看都像是他的气球不小心被树枝挂住了。那孩子尝试性地踮了踮脚，手却仍插在裤袋里，他的身高自然是够不到的，于是他不到一秒钟就放弃了。  
　　  
　　真是个古怪的孩子，佐助有些好笑。但还是走上前去，伸长手臂解开缠绕在枝桠上的塑料绳，弯腰把气球递给他。那孩子抬起头，似乎想道谢，却像是看见了谁，对着佐助背后招手，“这里！”  
　　  
　　疑似家长的男人气喘吁吁地跑过来，“你别乱跑啊我说！”  
　　  
　　熟悉的嗓音、熟悉的口癖，佐助僵在了原地。  
　　  
　　男人抬起头，抱怨的话像是被猝不及防地按了暂停键，戛然而止，声音滞涩地开口，“佐……助？”  
　　  
　　佐助听见自己用毫无起伏的声音回答道：“鸣人，好久不见。”  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助做梦也没有想到，这种古早偶像剧里的狗血桥段，有朝一日居然会发生在他身上。但不得不说，他此时十分能体会到那些主人公的心情。在621平方公里的地域内、1350万的人口中，在他回国的第一天就迎面遇见了分手多年的前男友，这是多微乎其微的概率。  
　　  
　　他居高临下地看着鸣人怀里的黑发孩子，思绪不着边际地游离开来。脸长得不太像……长相是随妈妈吗？看来他娶了个黑发的妻子……他的心里莫名生出一股烦躁。

　　他倏地开口，似乎想发泄某些情绪，有着言不由衷的意味，“你儿子发型不错。”  
　　  
　　“哈？！”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇蠕动，慌忙摆手，似乎想解释什么。  
　　  
　　“你们认识吗？”那小鬼突然出声问道，眼睛在两个大人脸上扫了一遍，碧色的眼珠亮得能照出大人心里那些不能见人的秘密。鸣人有些局促地挠了挠后脑勺，“嗯……是啊，小孩子别管那么多。”  
　　  
　　佐助不落痕迹地打量面前的男人，当初稍长的金发剪成了短寸，昔日的圆脸也显出成熟的轮廓来。那双眼睛倒是一成不变地蓝得通透，任何情绪和想法都一览无余。5年过去，哪怕是吊车尾的，也会变的吧。  
　　  
　　他冷淡地颔首，“那我就不打扰你们了，”他示意了一下手边的行李，“先告辞了。有时间再聚。”说完便不看鸣人欲言又止的眼神，自顾自地离开。  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助不会承认这是狼狈之下的落荒而逃，这一定仅仅只是久违了的思乡愁绪罢了。

 

  
02

  
　　漩涡鸣人直到躺在床上，内心还被诸多复杂情绪搅得一团乱。佐助一走5年，几乎断了消息，他从没想过今天会在一棵圣诞树前与他偶遇。在这之前，如果他负责的哪位作家敢把这样恶俗老套的剧情写在稿子里，他一定打回重写一百遍。  
　　  
　　然而现实的狗血就是这样倾头一盆，浇得他到现在还没有回过神来。  
　　  
　　他回想起再见时佐助的样子，刘海似乎变长了些，有点遮住眼睛，不会妨碍视线吗？后脑勺那几撮桀骜不驯的头发依旧坚挺；黑色的眸子一如当年叫他轻易看不透情绪。  
　　  
　　他有很多话想跟佐助讲，但那些词句全部被堵在了喉咙里，鼓鼓囊囊哽塞住他的声音；他试图像个久经人际关系的成熟社会人一样，先打招呼再寒暄，但理智却卡了壳，久未上油的发条一样纹丝不动。最后到嘴边的也只有那一句艰难的“佐助”而已。  
　　  
　　这个名字他算不清从小到大喊过多少遍，也算不清在内心辗转过多少遍——也许比他叫其他任何一个人的名字还要多，也许比他自己的名字还要熟悉。  
　　  
　　鸣人不是没想过有朝一日同佐助相遇的场景。可能是某一次同学聚会，可能是春节时的某一次家庭拜访，也可能是在伦敦的某间咖啡馆里……不管在哪儿，至少他一定是光鲜亮丽，英俊潇洒的模样出现在佐助面前，微笑着与他打招呼，熟稔一如年少时的样子。而不是像现在这样，在东京某个百货大楼的门口，怀里抱着孩子，头发上沾了不少商店拉炮喷出来的彩色纸屑，笨嘴拙舌，支支吾吾。  
　　  
　　他抱着鹿代的样子一定十分滑稽可笑，鸣人有些懊恼地想。对了，说到鹿代，佐助似乎把这小鬼误会成他的儿子了。  
　　  
　　鸣人抱着被子干嚎着打了个滚。有那么一瞬间他想打电话向佐助解释，但突然想到他并没有佐助的联系方式。更重要的是，他有什么立场去向佐助解释呢？  
　　  
　　作为情侣？他们已经分手5年了，没有人会对前男友的私生活感兴趣吧；作为儿时的玩伴？看到儿时玩伴结婚生子应该会高兴才对；作为多年未见的好朋友？他和佐助……还能像朋友一样相处吗？  
　　  
　　鸣人闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　“サ、ス、ケ。”他在心里默念了一遍这个名字，三个音节在舌尖上轻轻一跳，尾音像是一拨三味线后，弦上颤巍巍落下的松香屑。他的心也像琴弦一样，久违地、生动地跳动了一下。  
　　  
　　他迷迷糊糊地堕入经年的少年梦中去。  
　　  
　　他坐在佐助自行车的后座*，黑发的少年正用力地蹬着踏板，车轮飞速地转动，带起周身虎虎的风声。他嘴里叼着一片吐司，右手的两根手指挂着玻璃牛奶瓶，正费劲将长腿抬起，免得脚拖在地上，或者被卷入车轮里。这个姿势别扭的很，一不小心就在转弯处差点失去平衡，他慌忙地伸出左手去揽住佐助的腰。青春期的少年正在抽条，腰身甚至可以称得上是纤细，鸣人温暖的掌心一贴上去，就能感受到相贴处那一小片皮肤轻微地抖动了一下。  
　　  
　　“下次你再磨蹭，就别指望我带你了，吊车尾的。”佐助的黑发向后飘动，冷冷的嗓音从风中飘到鸣人的耳边。  
　　  
　　鸣人的自行车昨天出了一点小事故，车链断成了两节，送去维修要过些日子才能拿回来。今天早上他又睡过了头，只好央求已经在他家门外等到脸黑的佐助载他。  
　　  
　　他嘴里含着面包，口齿不清，“绝对没有下次了！我保证的说！”  
　　  
　　他的制服衬衫甚至来不及系上扣子，衣襟敞开，在风里飘得像两片船帆；他从后面望去，佐助的衬衫整整齐齐地穿在身上，袖子被一丝不苟地挽到手肘处，露出一截玉石一样温润而坚实的手臂；阳光下白到几乎透明的衬衫，映出有些单薄的脊背上，青竹似的骨头的形状。  
　　  
　　鸣人莫名觉得脸上有点热意。他别过头去，三两口咽下了面包，然后把牛奶一饮而尽。  
　　  
　　家到木叶高中之间有一段长长的上坡路，鸣人被佐助赶下去推车。他拉了一把快要滑下去的书包带子，两手握住车后座，深吸一口气。  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊——”他卯足了劲向前推。  
　　  
　　“别推那么快！！超级大白痴……”  
　　  
　　鸣人蓦然在黑暗中睁开眼睛，头顶的灯具轮廓隐隐绰绰。他陷入了难熬的失眠之中。

 

  
03

  
　　佐助拒绝了母亲让他住在家里的请求。“我提前托人租了公寓，离公司比较近。”他言简意赅在餐桌上这样回答。母亲有些忧心忡忡地抱怨他没法好好照顾自己，父亲轻咳了一声，“都这么大的人了。”  
　　  
　　最后出门前母亲几番叮嘱他一周必须至少回家一次。佐助再三向她保证。  
　　  
　　驱车回到租住的公寓。洗完澡出来佐助才收到同事的聚会邀请。他在英国的总公司工作了两年，今年被调回国内的分公司任职，可能之后就会长期驻留在日本了。他按掉手机的屏幕，仰头靠在沙发上。额发上的水珠滴下来，晕湿了一小片真皮沙发，他也不甚在意。  
　　  
　　要是鸣人知道他多年后会回来，当初他们还会不会分手呢？他心里突然冒出了这样的想法。怎么可能，毕竟当年是他先提出来的分手。就跟他们的恋爱过程一样简单老套——竹马竹马的交情，彼此最重要的朋友，再到捅破那层窗户纸，成为对方的初恋，他们的分手理由也十分俗气——无非是毕业，鸣人坚持了他一直以来的梦想，追随他喜欢的作家老师去了出版行业，而他突然决定出国深造。他至今还记得当时兴冲冲规划他们未来美好生活的鸣人，听到他的决定时表情呆滞的脸。  
　　  
　　然后他们陷入了情侣生涯中的第一场冷战（以往他们都是靠争吵或是打一架来解决分歧）——也是最后一场。  
　　  
　　先妥协的是鸣人。“那我陪着佐助一起出国好了！现在申请学校还来得及吗我说？”  
　　  
　　佐助轻笑了一声，“你不是要当日本第一的文学编辑吗？”  
　　  
　　“那个是那个……佐助可是佐助啊。”  
　　  
　　“没必要。”佐助干脆地拒绝了他，“你有你的梦想，我有我的目标，你没理由因为我放弃。”也不值得。  
　　  
　　“……那就异地恋好了！只要坚持一两年，佐助就会回来的吧。”  
　　  
　　“我会念到博士，可能会在英国定居。”虽然有些艰难，但佐助还是直视了鸣人的眼睛。他看见鸣人那双玻璃珠子一样的蓝眼睛里透出了不可置信的神色，而后是震惊，最后晕成了比海的颜色还要深的悲伤。  
　　  
　　他轻声开口，“……其实佐助你一开始就没有考虑过我吧。”  
　　  
　　“……是。”  
　　  
　　在那之后两人便分道扬镳。佐助义无反顾地登上去伦敦的飞机，鸣人没有来送他。到了英国他才从父母的口中听说鸣人进了某家知名的出版社做新人编辑，再后来真得开始负责他仰慕的那位老师的作品。  
　　  
　　你看，就算没有对方，他们也各自过得很好。他不值得鸣人为他改变自己的人生，他也不会因为鸣人放弃自己的生活。  
　　  
　　这不是皆大欢喜吗。佐助抬手盖住了自己的眼睛，自嘲地笑笑。  
　　  
　　第二天佐助按时到了酒吧赴约。  
　　  
　　新同事还算好相处，就是对他而言有些过于热情，尤其是那位名叫香磷的女下属。整场聚会下来一直两眼放光，对他穷追猛打。  
　　  
　　最后众人各自散去。佐助知道会喝酒，所以没有开车来。香磷不知是喝太多醉了，还是故意为之，紧紧扒着他的手臂不放，没骨头似的往他身上倒。  
　　  
　　“宇智波先生没开车来吧，不如我送你？”  
　　  
　　佐助皱眉扶住她的肩膀，“你喝醉了。”  
　　  
　　“没关系~我让我表弟开车来接了……”  
　　  
　　佐助刚想拒绝，就看见一辆银灰色的马自达驶到了面前。他突然有一种不好的预感。  
　　  
　　那位表弟先生走下车来，金发蓝眼，脸上有猫须的胎记。不是鸣人又是谁？  
　　  
　　佐助已经没有力气去抱怨这样奇妙的孽缘了。漩涡香磷，漩涡鸣人，他早该想到的。  
　　  
　　  
　　鸣人也怔住了。他没想到第二次的偶遇来得这样迅速和突然。身着深色风衣的黑发男人眉头紧皱，白皙的脸被寒冷的夜风吹得有些发红。他的手臂上正挂着一个东倒西歪的女人，脸贴着佐助的肩膀，露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容来，正是他的表姐。  
　　  
　　等黑发男人眼神凌厉地扫过来时，鸣人这才如梦方醒地上前接过喝醉的女人，半搀半抱着把她带进车后座，让她躺下。他松了一口气，关上车门，转过头来看向佐助。  
　　  
　　两人面面相觑。  
　　  
　　“那个……我送你一程？”  
　　  
　　佐助思考了片刻，便决定接受他的好意。  
　　  
　　深夜六本木的街道依旧热闹地很，鸣人从后视镜里瞥了一眼熟睡在车后座上的香磷，伸手把音乐调小了音量，而他的挚友正看着窗外的霓虹，沉默不语。  
　　  
　　“佐助……你，什么时候回来的？”  
　　  
　　佐助把视线收回来，“前几天。”车内的暖气开得很足，他摘下了手套和围巾，搭在自己的腿上。  
　　  
　　鸣人看着他黑发下一小节白皙的脖颈，和修长苍白的手指，忍不住心头一跳。  
　　  
　　“那……什么时候回英国？”  
　　  
　　“暂时不回了。工作原因，我调任到日本分公司。”  
　　  
　　“真的吗？！”鸣人没有察觉到自己语气里几乎藏不住的雀跃，他竭力按捺要勾起的嘴角，掩饰性地加了一句，“富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨一定很高兴。”

　　“嗯。”佐助转过头去，明净的车窗映出他脸上浅浅的笑容。  
　　  
　　“噢对了，那天跟我一起的那个小鬼是鹿丸的儿子。你……你走之后，鹿丸就结婚了，跟手鞠姐，你记得手鞠姐吗？我爱罗的姐姐。”  
　　  
　　“……哦。”  
　　  
　　车子到了公寓的楼下。佐助关上车门，思忖着是否要叫鸣人上去喝杯茶。正在他犹疑的时候，鸣人推开车门站起身来。他没有戴围巾，鼻头被冻得红通通的，“天气这么冷，佐助你快上去吧，小心感冒。”  
　　  
　　佐助无端地有些不爽，他轻哼一声，转头往里走。  
　　  
　　“佐助！那个……”他听见身后鸣人喊道，“我的手机号还没有变！”  
　　  
　　他回头看见金发男人正朝他挥手，挥着挥着就打了一个喷嚏。  
　　  
　　佐助忍不住扯开嘴角，“真是个超级大白痴。”

 

  
05

  
　　一转眼就到了12月24日。  
　　  
　　宇智波一家一向信仰神道教，所以并没有过圣诞节的习惯。佐助虽然算不上虔诚的信徒，但对圣诞也只是无可无不可。尽管大多数日本人已经把这个西方节日过成了跟春节一样的定番。  
　　  
　　太阳落山后气温很低，冬日的夜色渐渐浓稠，天际线处厚重的积云层叠交织出深深浅浅的乌青色，可能要下雪了。  
　　  
　　佐助合上电脑，有些疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴。交接的工作有点多，虽然是周末，他还是带回家了一部分，正好能在明天上班前处理完。  
　　  
　　这时候门铃响了起来。佐助有些疑惑地起身开门，他周六刚刚回家见过父母，在日本仅有的几位熟人也不像是会在平安夜放弃约会来找他的个性。  
　　  
　　“晚上好！”漩涡鸣人正站在门外，把脸从厚厚的围巾里露出来，呵出一团白气，脸上的笑容灿烂得刺眼。  
　　  
　　佐助一时愣在了原地。  
　　  
　　“我带了火锅的食材。”金发男人笑着举起手中的袋子，“一起吃吧。”  
　　  
　　佐助闪身让他进门。“打扰了我说！”鸣人一边在玄关处脱下鞋子，一边好奇地打量着屋内陈设。  
　　  
　　佐助从鞋柜里取出待客用的拖鞋递给他，鸣人趿在脚上，亦步亦趋地跟在他身后往里走。  
　　  
　　“怎么突然来了？”  
　　  
　　“宇智波家不是不过圣诞吗，佐助你又刚回国，一个人还是有点孤单的说，我作为你的好朋友自然要来陪你啊。”  
　　  
　　“……”佐助把东西重重地往茶几上一放，神情冷漠地看向鸣人，“所以你是从哪儿知道的地址？”上回你又没上楼。  
　　  
　　“啊，我找香磷问的。还被她盘问了好久呢。我跟她说了我是你朋友，她还死活不信的说。”  
　　  
　　“……”佐助决定让鸣人喝白开水算了。  
　　  
　　于是打算吃火锅。  
　　  
　　佐助从柜子里找出石锅和炉子，鸣人买的食材不少，牛肉、鸡肉丸、豆腐、茼蒿、蘑菇、菠菜、乌冬……公寓里没有昆布，于是他从冰箱里取出速食汤料包打算凑合一下。  
　　  
　　鸣人轻车熟路地挽起袖子，把食材洗净切好，就连蘑菇上的十字花也切得相当不赖。  
　　  
　　“……你经常自己做饭吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。毕竟一个人住嘛。”  
　　  
　　佐助心情有些复杂，五年过去，当初的吊车尾也变得成熟不少。  
　　  
　　热乎乎的火锅咕噜咕噜地沸腾，蒸腾的热气带着食物的诱人香味飘散到空气里，让人从心底暖和起来。鸣人和佐助盘腿坐地毯上，隔着一张矮桌碰杯。  
　　  
　　鸣人仰脖喝了一口沁凉的啤酒，发出一声舒爽的叹息。“果然火锅和啤酒是绝配啊我说！”佐助挟了一筷子沾满蛋液的薄切牛肉，鲜美的肉汁在嘴里化开，他心满意足地眯了眯眼睛。  
　　  
　　“佐助你还记得我们15岁那年圣诞节偷跑出去吃KFC的事吗？”鸣人脸上现出怀念的神色。  
　　  
　　佐助也不由地露出笑意，“记得。”  
　　  
　　鸣人一直对“日本人圣诞吃KFC”的习俗相当好奇以及向往，于是在平安夜偷偷跑出家门，拉上佐助陪他去附近的KFC店门口排队。佐助对这个一看就是商家营销的把戏嗤之以鼻，“就是用来骗你这样的白痴的。”但鸣人却拿出了对待都市传说一样的跃跃欲试，最后两人一起在12月的寒风里，排了两小时的队，才买到圣诞限定的炸鸡派对桶。  
　　  
　　说实话滋味跟普通的炸鸡并没有什么区别。而两个人在大半夜分食那么大一桶油炸食品，再加上着凉，最后第二天双双以肠胃炎作结。  
　　  
　　鸣人看着佐助垂下的几缕额发后，蕴着清浅笑意的黑眼睛，心脏鼓噪地跳动着。他冷不丁的开口，“我们……重新在一起吧，佐助。”  
　　  
　　房间里突然安静下来。只有锅子里的汤底沸腾着冒出气泡，而后又在空气里遇冷破碎。鸣人只觉得自己的心跳声逐渐跳成了挂钟秒针“滴、答”的速率，他忍住自己的忐忑看向佐助的眼睛。  
　　  
　　也不知过了多久，他才看见白雾之中佐助的嘴一张一合，“……我的手机号……也一直没有换，吊车尾的。”  
　　  
　　鸣人的心跳停了一拍。于是他探过那不到一米的小方桌，在蒸腾飘忽的水汽中，吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
　　

 

06

  
　　  
　　佐助的脸颊紧紧贴在明净的落地窗上，他的右手以一个奇妙的弧度弯折在胸前，抵着那片玻璃。窗外飘落了第一片雪花，不消片刻便纷纷扬扬如同四散的鸟羽。  
　　  
　　他全身上下的衣物只剩了一件形同虚设的衬衫，衣襟大敞，珍珠贝的扣子崩了好几颗，可怜地滚在了地上，无人问津。  
　　  
　　佐助却不觉得冷。他全身火热，只有贴着玻璃的那一小片肌肤是冰凉的。两种极端的刺激让他不禁有些兴奋地颤栗。他用余光瞥见鸣人那作恶多端的手，正顺着他轻薄的两片衬衣里探进去，沿着肌肤腠理，狡猾地抓住他胸前的弱点，十足煽情地揉弄起来。那两颗小小的果实，迅速充血挺立，蚀骨的快感逼得佐助忍不住从牙关里泻出一丝动情的呻吟来。  
　　  
　　许久未经情事的身体湿的很快。鸣人汗湿的胸膛从身后贴过来，滚烫地覆上他的脊背。炽热的呼吸把他的耳朵熏得一片通红。鸣人用犬齿厮磨他耳廓上薄薄的软骨，然后又放柔了力道用唇舌轻抿。他从他白玉似的耳垂一直吻到弧线优美的脖颈，细细密密地吮吻那一小片肌肤。面前的窗玻璃传来一阵凉意，而身后却是鸣人火热的性器，正抵着他的臀缝暧昧地磨蹭，情液正从那个羞耻的小洞汩汩溢出。佐助感觉自己变成一架破旧的风箱，只能不间歇地从胸腔里挤出难耐的喘息。  
　　  
　　“唔、嗯……鸣人……你磨蹭什么？”  
　　  
　　鸣人低笑一声，喉音和胸腔的共鸣平白带出一线被情欲染透的沙哑磁性来。他扶住自己肿胀到发紫的器物，坚定而又缓慢地往那个翕动的穴口捅了进去。  
　　  
　　“唔……”才进去一个头部，那让人头皮发麻的紧致就迫得他寸步难行。他感觉到手掌下佐助的肌肉痉挛般地颤抖起来。  
　　  
　　“……你动啊！”  
　　  
　　鸣人不再犹豫，直截了当地往里深捅了一记。两人同时叫出声来。  
　　  
　　五年未见的身体依旧严丝合缝的契合，一如当初。鸣人操着那柄火热坚硬的肉刃，如鱼得水地在他朝思暮想的那具身体里动了起来。佐助被楔子一样的性器钉在窗上，无处可逃，只剩破碎的喘息从齿间唇缝稀稀落落地溢出。  
　　  
　　鸣人一手掰开佐助隐秘的股缝，那个翕动的小穴正不知餍足地吞食他的阴茎，昏黄的灯光下紫红与雪白的强烈对比让他忍不住两眼发红，欲火将他的理智烧成灰烬，他忍住沿着脊椎一路电流火花上窜的快感，略微拔出一小截，然后带着千钧的力道重重地捅了进去。  
　　  
　　“啊——”佐助猝不及防地叫出声来，体内那个最敏感的点正被那根滚烫的性器正中中心，一下重过一下。接踵而至的快感把他的脑海炸成混沌一片，“鸣、鸣人……”他像是在颠簸的海浪中抓到一根救命的浮木，只能一声一声呼喊着鸣人的名字。  
　　  
　　“我在……”鸣人伸出舌尖舔去佐助脸侧落下的一滴热汗，身下配合着放缓了力道。他的左手正握在佐助汗湿涔涔的腰上，薄薄的一层肌肉在他的手掌下闪着淋漓的水光，湿滑得几乎抓不住。鸣人看见佐助的左手正抓在他的小臂上，分明的指节在交替的攥紧和松开之间泛起青白的颜色。他撤开放在腰上的手，把五指楔进佐助的指缝里，与他十指相扣贴在落地窗的玻璃上。  
　　  
　　鸣人熬过那一阵销魂蚀骨的快感，贲张的龟头抵着佐助体内那个熟悉的腺体难耐地磨了起来。  
　　  
　　“啊……嗯……”这种缓慢的刺激比直截了当的抽插更加折磨人。  
　　  
　　“佐助这些年……有想我吗……”  
　　  
　　佐助打定主意不想让他得逞，于是咬着牙一言不发。鸣人了然地拿他那玩意儿愈发隔靴搔痒、若即若离地磨了起来。  
　　  
　　“我可是想得不行呢……”他不怀好意地停下了动作，“每天都想着要把你绑在床上操……就像现在这样。”话音刚落，他便重重一记捅到了最深处。  
　　  
　　佐助只觉得眼前一片白光模糊了视线，终于放声叫了出来。他大口喘息着，身前的性器只靠着后穴的刺激便喷出了一小股白浊的精液，他到达了今晚的第一次高潮。  
　　  
　　鸣人像是发现了意外的惊喜，“佐助你比以前还要敏感啊我说。”  
　　  
　　这叫什么话。佐助面色潮红地转过身来，一只手下意识地揽住鸣人肌肉紧实的后背，狠狠地在他唇上咬了一口。淡淡的铁锈味从两人嘴里弥漫开，佐助撬开对方的嘴唇，勾住他的舌头，交换了一个濡啧有声的深吻。  
　　  
　　鸣人掐住佐助的腰，把两人转成面对面的姿势。佐助的手只一勾，两人便双双倒在了床上。他的两条腿死死勾住鸣人的后腰，竭力把他往自己身上带。  
　　  
　　鸣人自然全盘接受，毫不客气地捧起他的臀，恶狠狠地一捅到底，身下疾风骤雨般地挺动了起来。  
　　  
　　佐助被这接连不断的快感逼疯了，鸣人的那根东西势如破竹般披荆斩棘，破开欲拒还迎的肠肉，破开他的坚壳，一直捅到他心里去。他发了狠似的把唇舌往鸣人嘴里送，试图用严丝合缝的吻封缄自己压抑不住呜咽的喘息和呻吟，鸣人勾住他的唇舌，与他抵死纠缠，恨不得将他拆吃入腹。  
　　  
　　他的手指在鸣人背后划出了几道血痕来，但这点疼痛在兴头正酣的性事中不过是一点无伤大雅的催情剂而已。鸣人只觉得兴奋地难以自已，他用力抬高身下人的腰，将他整个人折成不可思议的弧度，越发凶悍地顶了进去。佐助被操到神思全飞，只觉得自己像一块冰，在鸣人滚烫的手心里融化开来，下身濡湿一片。  
　　  
　　鸣人看着那湿淋淋的穴口被他的阴茎撑到几乎透明，噗嗤的水声听得他脸红心跳，血脉贲张。他变本加厉地把那根性器往最里面嵌去，佐助已经发泄过一次的阴茎又颤颤巍巍挺立起来，抵着他的肌肉分明的小腹，吐出淅淅沥沥的前液。  
　　  
　　他用牙齿叼住佐助胸前那两枚硬的发疼的乳头，略带点力道拉扯折磨，逼得佐助身下一阵又一阵的紧缩。  
　　  
　　鸣人看见佐助失神迷蒙的双眼，知晓他已经快要到了。于是腾出一只手抚上佐助缺少抚慰的可怜性器，圆润的指甲在马眼上技巧性地抠弄起来。佐助浑身一颤，一口咬在鸣人的肩窝处。鸣人也闷哼一声，释放在他的身体里，两人同时达到了高潮。

 

  
07

  
　　平安夜零点的钟声响起。  
　　  
　　鸣人与佐助浑身赤裸，如同年少时那样四肢交缠地躺在一起。  
　　  
　　性事过后的疲倦潮水一样涌了上来。佐助难得不想去管身上的黏腻，连一根手指都不想动。鸣人汗湿的金色短发在暖气中迅速干燥，散发出阳光下麦穗的清爽气息。他侧耳辨认远处隐隐约约的圣诞钟声，悄悄地在被子里与佐助十指相扣。  
　　  
　　他微笑着说，“圣诞快乐，宇智波先生。”  
　　  
　　佐助握紧了他的手，仰起脖子在那双蓝眼睛下意识阖上的眼皮之上，烙下一个轻若无物的吻。  
　　  
　　“圣诞快乐，漩涡先生。”他笑着回答。  
　　  
　　新年将近的冬夜里，他与他鼻息相闻，肌肤相亲，两颗心脏亲密无间地紧贴在一起，窗外落雪寂静无声。

 

 

Fin

*日本自行车带人是违反交通法的。这里为了强行写这个桥段随便篡改了……大家不要当真了！国内骑自行车带人也是危险的行为，好孩子请一定骑两辆车！要带人的话请骑双人自行车！

 


End file.
